Many mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, personal digital music players, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc.) are configured to send and receive information over a network (e.g., a cellular network or a WiFi network) using a network connection radio, which may include a transmitter and a receiver, and to send and receive information shared with other local mobile device(s) using a short-range radio (e.g., a near field communication radio, a Bluetooth® radio, or local content sharing over WiFi).
When information is shared (e.g., sent or received) over the network, a service provider (e.g., a cellular service provider, a manufacturer of the mobile device, a developer of an application, or other service providers having access to the network) may receive information about the content that is being shared. The service provider may utilize this information to analyze the virality or popularity of content or to charge provider(s) of content (e.g., advertisements or coupons) based on the sharing of the content. However, when information is shared using the short-range radio, the service provider may not be notified about the sharing, as the service provider may not be located locally to the mobile device(s) involved in the short-range radio communication sharing. The service provider may be interested in the content sharing for the reasons set forth above. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for managing information about content sharing may be desirable.